


Vet to Lover - Role-play ASMR Script

by SirenLorelei



Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: A friend refuses to see a human doctor and instead wakes up the good Vet to see to injuries they've sustained in a fight. As the Vet, you naturally lay into the friend for what has become a very regular occurrence, but finally gets an answer as to why they're doing it... it's a good cause... so is the kiss the good vet receives for their care- do they feel they same though?
Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161170





	Vet to Lover - Role-play ASMR Script

*foot steps to the door, opening it*

"I'm coming, I'm coming... hold on..."

*sigh*

“Again? You have got to be kidding me... Well, get in. Find a seat...”

*door closes, grabs a bag and opens it*

“You know, I’m not that kind of doctor, right? I’m a vet and yet every time you manage to bang yourself up, you come bleeding into my clinic. Do you go out looking for trouble- scratch that. I don’t care about the ‘whys’.

*coming closer now and looking at injuries*

What are you, insane? Look at these injuries. Cuts, bruises, is that- dirt in this wound? What on earth did you fight with? A badger?

(some excuse not good enough for the vet)

You can’t keep getting into fights over every little thing, moron... like look at this? I have to debris this... Why on earth do you need to come bother me anyways? There are perfectly better apt doctors for people that could treat you instead of the highschool friend turned vet... and I was peacefully asleep before you dragged me out of bed to bleed all over me.

(You’re the only one that I trust to not get me into more trouble and you understand)

Understand? I don’t understand a single thing about your ‘anti-hero’ nightly routines. This has got to stop... Hold on.

*shakes bottle*

“Eat a few of those because once I start plucking the debris out and start scrubbing, you’re going to want to smother someone and it had better not be me...”

(I wouldn’t hurt you.)

“I sure as heck hope not! I’m kind and loving doctor whose been treating you these last few months out of kindness for our past. I feel like I’ve been shackled into helping you against my will though... Hold still.”

(I didn’t mean for that. I trust you most though.)

“What’s to trust? Unless you’re doing illegal things or the other people look somehow worse than you do, there’s not a whole lot you could do wrong... stop fidgeting. You know what, give me a sec. I need something to stop me from smothering you.”

*gets up, walks away, comes back and pops a cork out of a bottle*

“No better time than now to finish this, I suppose.”

(Wine? Off tomorrow?)

“No, I always drink when I work the next morning. Of course, I’m off tomorrow... use you brain.”

(Thanks, doc.)

“’Thanks’ would be to take better care of yourself and not get bloodied every other night. Hell, if you want to see me that badly, get a dog, and make an appointment... Are you ever going to change?”

(What do you mean?)

“I mean, you’ve been this reckless since high-school. Getting into fights to the point were they called you a smart delinquent. Got good grades, but also got into a good number of fights.”

(I had a reason for those too.)

“Oh? Had you now? What excuse could you possibly have that you still are getting into the fistfights like a hormonal teenager?”

(Well, back then I got into a fight anytime anyone spoke crap about you.)

“Me?"

(Yeah. You weren’t popular, but you had this dream and we were friends so one day- I had enough. The fist flew and backtalk took a serious decline. Then, when it wasn’t you getting picked on, it was other people.)

“You can’t be serious... you got into fights defending me? But no body laid a hand on me though. Not once.”

(They might not have, but their words hurt you enough. I remember that day they broke you down and I promised I’d stop it.)

*voice softening*

“After they took my father’s textbook and destroyed it... I remember that. It was later that week when you got into that first fight. You used to try and at least avoid getting hurt then. Doesn’t seem that way anymore... So what are you getting into fights about now?”

(Same things, but with adults. Drunks mainly, sometimes nasty boyfriends I’ve come across... doesn’t matter, I come across it, I make a point to stop it... this time was a drunk guy getting into this woman’s business that she didn’t appreciate.)

“I can’t fault you for protecting people... but still. Take a Krav Maga class or something... you are going to get seriously hurt one day and then what the hell will I do with my undisturbed nights?”

*laughing*

(That’s better.)

“What’s better? I’m not even done with you yet. Stop flinching...”

(You smiled and laughed)

“I smile and laugh a lot, thank you very much. Not many good reasons when I’m bandaging up the criminally insane though... no matter the reasons behind it.”

(They’re good reasons now.)

“Partially. Hearts in the right place... brains in another.”

(I’m just doing the other side of your job.)

“What does my job have to do with your adventures?”

(You protect and help injured animals... I protect and help injured people. I just didn’t have to go to school for it like you did.)

“Yes, they don’t have classes that enable hero-complex behaviors... but if you wanted to help people, why not be a doctor or something rather than fighting strangers?”

(Because doctors only help after something bad happened. I want to stop it. Before.)

*sighing*

“I hate to agree with someone loosing brain cells on a daily basis, but preventing injury to others is- noble. But you still need to do a better job than this protecting yourself! How would you feel if I went out- knocking heads because someone hurt you?”

*silence*

“What?”

(... I think I’d be equal parts furious and turned on.)

“T-turned on? Are you out of your mind?... this is the treatment I get for helping you. Won’t even speak seriously with me...” *mumbles ‘turned on*

(You’re blushing)

“I’m not blushing. I’m exerting serious force to not harm you when you came for help... Stop fidgeting!”

(You’re definitely blushing.)

“Am not. Hey, hold still- ah... what? And give back the arm. I’m not done bandaging it.”

(Admit that what I said made you blush.)

“Why would I do that? I’m not admitting anything. Give back the arm.”

(Admit it or- I’ll kiss you.)

“You’ll kiss- why on earth- what has gotten into you. Did you get bashed-”

*pulled by neck into a kiss*

*pause*

(you’re blushing.)

*stuttering*

“W-well, I am now! Are you concussed? Have you lost you marbles?”

(Maybe-)

*kissed again, groan against it, but doesn’t fight it either.*

*breathing is uneven*

“S-stop, doing that! A-and let me finish with your arm already, moron.”

(Admit that you liked it, or I will just keep doing it until you can’t go any redder)

*embarrassed gasp*

“Well I- that’s not- where do you get off-”

*kissed again, things clatter to the floor. Clothing shifting, a groan, doing a poor job at not admiring liking being kissed. *

(I have liked you since high-school)

“YOU’VE LIKE ME SINCE WHEN!?”

(I think I should have told you sooner)

“High-school would have been... a good time to speak up...”

*kissing*

(How about admitting it now?)

*uh-huh*... “Not admitting, nothing...”

*groan and sigh. Uneven breathing*

“Well, I guess you’ve got manners like an animals at least... maybe you do belong here with me...”

*laugh and kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> Cite me. Link me. Amuse me. *_*


End file.
